El Origen de la Guerra de los Champiñones
by BrunoProg64
Summary: En algún lugar de Ooo, quedó un maletín con un extraño contenido y un diario cuyo contenido no debe ser leído jamás por Finn. Una teoría muy loca de lo que pudo haber producido la Guerra de los Champiñones. Posible AU.


**El Origen de la Guerra de los Champiñones**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward.

Todo lo que voy a narrar es una posible teoría que tengo para explicar el origen de la Guerra los Champiñones en Adventure Time. Es un poco enrevesada, pero ahí les va.

**Diario de Eva Montorfani**

**12 de Mayo de 1994:**

**(Roma, Italia)**

Hoy día… he cumplido 24 años… mis padres me han dicho que debo buscarme un futuro… y me dieron una llave perteneciente al Banco de Italia. Me dijeron que ya no podían seguir ocultándome la verdad… y es que _ellos no son mis verdaderos padres_. Me dijeron que no puedo vivir con ellos… por motivos que ya descubriré… me dieron un poco de dinero y me dijeron que empieze mi vida en otro lado.

Así… en tan sólo una discusión pronta, me ví arrojada de mi casa… estoy furiosa… nunca he sido mala chica, pero por primera vez siento rencor hacia mis supuestos padres. ¿Cómo pueden hacerme eso? Nunca volverán a verme… podrán morirse, pero no me verán mas.

En fin… no sé… debería ir al Banco de Italia a reclamar los contenidos de lo que hay en lo que sea que guarde esta supuesta llave. Seguramente será una especie de herencia o algún poco de dinero de quienes sean mis verdaderos padres… iremos a ver que será…

**15 de Mayo de 1994**

**(Venecia, Italia)**

No puedo creerlo… mi vida ha dado un vuelco increíble… no puedo creer… que yo… no… no puede ser… lo de esa caja… no… tiene que ser una broma… pero lo estoy viendo… lo veo… lo creo…

Mis padres… mis verdaderos padres… eran… hijos de terratenientes del Régimen de Mussolini y los Facistas… es imposible contactarme con ellos… si no han sido ya ejecutados por mi gobierno. Nadie debe saberlo… pero… en esa caja… había un lingote de oro… y un diario con información que me serviría. Lo primero del diario era que vaya a Venecia, a cierto lugar… una especie de terreno o tal que está oculto a las afueras de Venecia.

Me sorprende que nadie haya visto esto… es una casa antigua… una casa de verano, abandonada, pero sorpresivamente no está saqueada… en ella hay fotos de mis abuelos y padres… se nota que eran Terratenientes que apoyaron mucho al régimen Fascista… tienen muchas fotos con altos tenientes y generales de la II Guerra. Aunque tengo dinero… no sé que hacer con todo esto…

**20 de Mayo de 1994**

**(Venecia, Italia)**

Sigo en esta casa… de vez en cuando voy a la ciudad, pero es que quiero saber más de ellos… el diario… menciona que tengo una herencia para pasar con calma el resto de mis días… y me menciona que cuando el Ejército Alemán intentó invadir Rusia, uno de los sub escuadrones encontró una Mina de metales… que fue identificada como de Platino. Pero al perderse la guerra, la ubicación prefirió ocultarse, para que no cayera en manos de los Aliados.

Según lo que he leído… la Mina está ubicada en los Montes Urales, en la Frontera con Rusia. Tiene unas coordenadas… tiene cierta información de como llegar… y un número de cuenta, en Suecia para probarme lo capaz que podría hacer con tan sólo 5 Kg. de ese metal.

Siento miedo… esta información es muy peligrosa. Pero debo hacer la consulta al banco Suizo. Siento que debo llegar al fondo de todo este asunto…

**1 de Junio de 1994**

**(Venecia, Italia)**

Esto parece ser sacado de una película de Ciencia Ficción. El Banco dice, que tengo… casi 29 millones de dólares en esa cuenta, calculando el precio del Platino en el mercado internacional. No puedo creerlo… tengo dinero suficiente para vivir con lujos el resto de mi vida… no necesito preocuparme…

Pero tengo los datos de la Mina de Platino… eso podría hacerme mas rica aún. No es que necesite el dinero, tengo suficiente con lo que hay en esa cuenta de Platino… pero… si en realidad los Alemanes ganaban la guerra… ¿Iba a ser la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo? ¿Acaso es mi destino vivir en la sombras cuando soy básicamente una princesa?

Es cierto que mis padres adoptivos no me trataron como yo quería… pero ahora tengo todo cuanto necesito… pero por mis padres… voy a demostrar que no necesito ser una escondida para reclamar lo que por derecho me corresponde. Claro que no… ya no volveré a ser Eva… no… ahora yo soy… mi verdadero nombre… es Beatrice Castigliori… la descendiente del clan que apoyó a Mussolini y que se volverá una de las mujeres mas poderosas del mundo… aunque sea a las sombras… pero mi voluntad me hará conquistar ese mundo que mis padres no pudieron conquistar… yo restauraré su nombre… y aunque ya no estén ellos… en donde sea que ellos estén, se sentirán orgullosos de que su hija hizo lo que los Aliados no les permitieron terminar.

**24 de Septiembre de 1994**

**(Ekaterimburgo, Rusia)**

Estoy aquí… ha sido difícil construirme una nueva identidad… pero al fin he salido de Italia… y ahora estoy en Rusia… en los Montes Urales. He venido a reclamar lo que es mio… mi herencia… mi dote… que por derecho me corresponde.

Pienso entrar en contacto con un explorador o algo… e intentar dar con la Mina de Platino… y cuando lo tenga… podré darme el lugar que siempre debí haber ocupado…

Aquí todo es diferente… pero yo he cambiado… sé que todo esto me pertenece… y que puedo restaurar el poder y el buen nombre de mi familia… porque nunca podré agradecer el que me hayan convertido en una princesa… después de ser una miserable mujer cualquiera…

**10 de Noviembre de 1994**

**(Ekaterimburgo, Rusia)**

Al fin tengo un poco de platino en mis manos… fue difícil, pero ahora ya tengo las coordenadas y la ubicación exacta de la Mina de Platino… supe que al fin podría encontrarla… fueron tantos meses de explorar… de buscar en un terreno donde nunca pensé que podría ser… pero al fin… he encontrado mi herencia… mi dote…

Desde hoy… soy una Princesa… la princesa de la herencia de mis padres que ahora planea restaurar su nombre… aunque tenga que gastar millones, no me interesa, porque hay suficiente platino en esa mina para los próximos años que no tendré que preocuparme ni aunque viviera 1000 vidas en opulencia.

Ahora sólo me queda… conseguir al partido que usaré para procurarme la gloria que alguna vez debí merecer.

**21 de Diciembre de 1994**

**Ekaterimburgo, Rusia**

Estuve en las Instalaciones de Norilsk Nikel, la empresa minera Rusa. Miraron con gran interés los gramos de platino… y estuvieron interesados con que les diera la ubicación para que sus equipos geológicos pudieran explorar la zona. Me he negado, diciendo que el Platino proviene de una zona protegida por el Gobierno Ruso.

Al oír eso, todos se echaron a temblar… ¿Quién se metería con el gobierno de Moscú? Era imposible, no podían pensar si quiera en meterse en esos temas. Pero me dijeron… que podía… viajar a Moscú para convencer a los encargados que permitan la exploración.

Me sorprendo de que con solo unos gramos de platino, ellos sean esclavos de mis palabras. No conozco a nadie en Moscú, pero esos gramos de platino son la prueba más tajante de mi verdad… y aun así sin saberlo… la Minera dijo que me enviarían a Moscú, con un destacado que puede convencer al Ministerio de Energía para solicitar la exploración de las minas. Ahora ya empezó mi grandeza… pronto me codearé con los grandes… Moscú allá voy…

**13 de Febrero de 1995**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

Llevo viviendo 1 mes con el agregado del Ministerio de Energía. Sé que no debo decir estas cosas, pero ya dejé atrás a Norilsk Nikel. El gobierno se encargó de que no indaguen más en el asunto, so pena de una prisión por intentar descubrir secretos del estado. A cambio de su silencio, les dio una nueva concesión en algún otro país productor. Ya no me interesa, pero… ahora estoy viviendo con él… es tan apuesto… y aunque sé que quiere la ubicación de la Mina de Platino, he tratado de ocultarla por todos los medios.

En el diario menciona que hay dos minas… una de Paladio y la otra de Platino, separadas por varias montañas… de modo que puedo revelar parte de mi dote, el Paladio como la mina de Platino y guardarme la otra ubicación hasta poder estar en el poder más absoluto. De momento, solo revelaré parte de los yacimientos… quiero vivir como la princesa que siempre fui.

**30 de Mayo de 1995**

**(Viena, Austria)**

En una visita de protocolo con el Agregado a Viena, me encontré con este hombre… un americano llamado Filburt. Me cortejó… y dijo que estaba enamorado… yo… la verdad no supe que decir… es más galante… que este hombre con el que vivo… no quiero perder mi posición… pero siento que este hombre… es alguien especial… ¿Puede ser que me esté enamorando?

Le di dinero y le dije que si quería verme… podría encontrarme en Moscú. No había problema… que si quería ser mi amante… yo lo dejaría… pero sólo debe prometerme guardar el secreto y verme sólo cuando yo le diga.

Sólo espero que no sea alguien que quiera información de la Mina… pero no importa, una vez que estemos en Rusia… si sé que es un espía… podré deshacerme de él fácilmente. Aquí es muy sospechoso… creo que aunque sienta algo por él… esto no puede poner en peligro mi posición.

**22 de Octubre de 1995**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

La verdad que no volví a ver a Filburt. Seguro era un casanova, o alguien quería dinero… pero desapareció. Es una pena la verdad… pero por otro lado mi vida social es de lo mejor. Ahora conozco inclusive al Ministro de Defensa… una cena y una noche de pasión con él… me han revelado muchas cosas…

Sé que estoy entrando en terreno peligroso, pero esto es lo que me corresponde por derecho… el codearme con los poderosos y tener acceso a la Caja de Pandora… porque así podre tener lo suficiente para restaurar el honor de mi familia.

No quiero comprar este honor, aunque no me hace falta nada con el Platino que tengo… quiero que las naciones teman al linaje que me forjó… así como los Borgia en Siglos Anteriores, quiero volver a crear una estirpe de poderosos con mi sangre que gobiernen toda Europa bajo las sombras… ese es mi deseo… y haré lo imposible por cumplirlo.

**27 de Noviembre de 1995**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

Lo he vuelto a ver… a ese tal Filburt… no puede ser… lo que me ha dicho… me ha seguido hasta Moscú… y acaba de ponerme en una situación peor… me ha dicho… que quiere dejar atrás a su país… a su nacionalidad… porque me ama.

No entiendo… ese tipo… ¿Porque se jugaría la vida? ¿Es esto el sentimiento que llaman amor? ¿El que te impulsa a hacer estupideces? Si los guardaespaldas del Ministro lo descubre… no… por algún motivo no puede darme igual ese tipo… no… no puedo…

No sé que quiere… no se quien es en verdad… pero esto es muy sospechoso… le dije que se fuera… no… que se vaya… no puedo dejar que arriesgue su vida… porque dudo poder corresponderle… lo único que siento… es el deseo de que salga vivo de aquí… nada más eso…

Lo llevé en secreto al Aeropuerto y le dije que se fuera… no puede correr peligro… no él… ¡Rayos, no sé ni siquiera porque hago esto!

**30 de Abril de 1996**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

Los secretos de la Alta Sociedad se van revelando ante mi… el Ministro de Defensa… nunca pensé que conocería estos secretos… Rusia… nunca se ha dormido…

Lo sé… tienen todavía un programa puntero en Criogenia, para preservar tejido biológico… y trabajan con la criogenización de animales… o la Animación Suspendida como se le llama… sus avances en técnica son increíbles… son cosas que podrían revolucionar el mundo en el caso de un conflicto armado…

No sé que habrá sido de ese tipo, sólo espero que viva ya muy lejos… no puede volver a verme, después de que ahora sé algunos secretos de Estado Rusos… si me ven con un americano… su vida corre peligro… la mía… no lo sé… es probable, pero sólo debo asegurarme de no revelar esto a nadie… nadie debe saberlo…

Pero lo que si es cierto, es que quiero saber más y más…

**13 de Agosto de 1996**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

He tocado fondo… acabo de conocer el Proyecto del Gran Zar 2… esto… es algo que hasta a mi me causa pavor… no puedo creer que lleguen tan lejos…

Estos… rusos tienen una estación espacial con 5 misiles con potencia combinada de 50 Megatones… y estos se pueden activar con una consola portátil… apuntados a diferentes puntos estratégicos prefijados… sólo la cantidad de potencia de esta estación puede mandar el mundo a una nueva Era del Hielo. No sabía que ellos tenían ese poderío militar…

No sé quien tiene esa maleta… pero… el que sea que la tenga… tiene al mundo bajo sus pies… eso es el poder verdadero… el poder destruir un país en tan sólo un segundo con pulsar un botón…

**22 de Febrero de 1997**

**(San Petersburgo, Rusia)**

Ya no es lo mismo… de todos modos, ser la amante del Ministro de Defensa tiene sus ventajas… pero ahora… mi mente está en ese maletín. El Proyecto del Gran Zar 2… ese maletín… es lo único en lo que puedo pensar… mi mente… es sólo eso… el conseguir ese maletín y afirmar el poder absoluto…

No puedo saber si el Ministro es el que lo tiene… lo lógico sería pensar que lo tiene el propio presidente… así que tengo que buscar una forma de acercarme a él.

Hoy estoy en San Petersburgo para un acto oficial, el Ministro me lleva como una invitada de honor, citándome como una gestora dentro de la Industria Minera Rusa. Es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme al presidente… o a quien sea que tenga el maletín…

**27 de Febrero de 1997**

**(Ekaterimburgo, Rusia)**

Estoy con el Presidente… de alguna forma logró funcionar y lo convencí de que visitase la Mina de Paladio que yo regento. Gracias a las movidas del propio Ministro de Defensa, poseo parte de las acciones de Norilsk Nikel. Aún nadie sabe de la mina de Platino, aunque se encuentran trazas de Platino por ahí, eso mantiene a todos tranquilos. De momento… es sólo cuestión de una noche apropiada para saber los secretos de ese hombre… que de seguro debe conocer el Proyecto Gran Zar 2 y la estación espacial.

Pero debo proceder con cuidado… porque si lo hago mal… esto podría ser mi fin… es… una intromisión brutal en los asuntos estatales. Pero haré todo lo que pueda…

**20 de Marzo de 1997**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

Llevo casi 1 mes saliendo en secreto con el presidente… y creo saber donde oculta la maleta… tengo casi todo lo que necesito para completar mi plan.

Pero hoy… lo volví a ver… a Filburt. Él no me vio… pero yo a él si… no lo puedo ver más… no… pondría en peligro todo mi plan… pondría en peligro todo… tengo que decirle que no se acerque más a mí… tengo que silenciarlo…

No pueden verme con un Americano… y aunque nadie sabe que sé lo del Proyecto Gran Zar 2, no sé porque lo están haciendo… ¿Acaso ellos planean?

Si lo veo lo ignoraré… pero si insiste en delatarme o acercarse a mí… lo siento… tendré que eliminarlo…

**06 de Abril de 1997**

**(Paris, Francia)**

La he jodido… la he jodido de verdad… estuve… con Filburt… supe que era un espía Americano, pero lo amo… no se por qué… estamos en Paris… no puedo ni entender porque quiero que mi vida sea un affaire amoroso… pero ahí está… lo hicimos… nos entregamos el uno al otro… y ahora ya estoy en problemas…

Debo buscar una forma de salir de Rusia… podría escapar ahora mismo… pero mi vida correría peligro… tengo… que buscar un seguro de vida… para poder vivir feliz.

No sé porque… pero es que siento algo por este hombre… tal vez sea su retórica, su frma de hablar… o su forma de amar… pero lo que sé es que no puedo condenarlo a una vida miserable por mi culpa… debo… encontrar la maleta… y llevármela.

Aquí creo que empezará mi fin… no debía haber echo esto jamás…

**16 de Mayo de 1997**

**(Moscú, Rusia)**

Tengo una mala noticia… estoy… embarazada… maldición… ¡Estoy embarazada de un niño de ese hombre! Mi fin se acerca… tengo que irme de Rusia antes de que mi niño nazca… tengo que irme antes de Julio… antes que noten que estoy embarazada…

Tengo… que buscar esa maleta… tengo que encontrarla… es lo único que puede salvarme.

**20 de Junio de 1997**

**(Paris, Francia)**

La robé… robé la maleta del Proyecto Gran Zar 2. Está conmigo… una consola que hice pasar en aduanas como una réplica para una película. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo… sólo es cuestión de tiempo, pero cuando lo sepan yo ya estaré en Estados Unidos. Sólo espero poder esconderme y poder vivir bajo las sombras por un tiempo… o cambiar mi identidad… de ser una princesa… a ser una fugitiva…

No sólo he robado eso… he robado documentos del Programa de Criogenia Ruso… si regreso seré una mujer muerta… no hay dinero que me salve de esto…

**7 de Agosto de 1997**

**(Maryland, Estados Unidos)**

Estoy en Estados Unidos… estoy viviendo con ese hombre… con Filburt… estoy tranquila. La maleta está en un sitio que yo solo sé. Esta escondida en un banco bajo una llave secreta. Nadie se fijaría en eso… y yo tengo una identidad nueva… pero para mí… sólo debo decir que sigo siendo Beatrice… y si he abandonado el castillo… lo recuperaré pronto… mi hijo… será un Príncipe…

Esa maleta… esos documentos… es mi única esperanza…

**22 de Noviembre de 1997**

**(California, Estados Unidos)**

Estoy viviendo una vida tranquila… ya quedaron atrás todas esas intrigas de poder. Siento que he dejado todo atrás… quiero ser feliz con Filburt. Ya se nota que estoy embarazada… ya tengo 7 meses… creo que deberé ponerle un nombre a mi niño…

Se llamará Finn… porque de seguro será rubio como su madre… al fin he logrado encontrar mi propia felicidad… el castillo que tanto quería… era… mi felicidad con mi hijo…

**20 de Diciembre de 1997**

**(Maryland, Estados Unidos)**

He decidido que venderé al gobierno Americano esos documentos del Programa de Criogenia Ruso… necesito dinero para mi hijo… y no puedo usar el dinero del Platino, porque he desaparecido de Rusia. No puedo despertar sospechas de mi identidad… así que todo ese tesoro quedará sin usar por el momento…

Sólo espero que gane lo mismo que pudiera haber ganado con el Platino… sólo espero eso…

**15 de Enero de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

El Programa de Criogenia Ruso está a manos del Pentágono. Me han dado una jugosa suma… y sé que Filburt puede hacer arreglos por mí… ya falta poco para que nazca mi hijo… solo unos días… y pronto lo tendré en mis brazos…

El médico ya ha pronosticado que será un fuerte niño sano… estoy tan emocionada por ser madre… al fin… al fin podré rehacer mi vida… con mi querido niño… y creo… que esa maleta debe estar en ese Banco… y nadie debe usarla nunca más…

**24 de Enero de 1998**

**(Maryland, Estados Unidos)**

¡Ya soy madre! Mi hijo querido… mi hijo… Finn… está con nosotros… nunca me he sentido más feliz…

Nada me importa ahora… sólo tener a mi dulce hijo en mis brazos… es todo un encanto… es el niño rubio mas bello que hay… mi hijo… mi niño…

**11 de Febrero de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Estoy preocupada… Filburt dice que los rusos han enviado telegramas amenazantes sobre un supuesto espía americano que estuvo en Moscú.

Cielos… sólo espero que niegen y olviden todo este problema…

No… la maleta del Proyecto Gran Zar 2… seguro están buscando eso…

**25 de Febrero de 1998**

**(Maryland, Estados Unidos)**

Soy una tonta… Filburt lo sabía… lo sabía… y yo se lo confirmé… la maleta… le dije de la maleta… ahora sólo… tengo que entregarla al Gobierno de Estados Unidos.

Tengo miedo… tanto unos y otros no son de fiar para nada…

Mi hijo… lo único que quiero es que viva en un mundo sin grandes problemas…

**3 de Marzo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Hemos decidido que lo mejor… es entregar una réplica falsa al Gobierno. No creo que se atrevan a probarlo… pero al menos me permitirá saber cuando usar el verdadero. Esto es grave… si hago esto, me podrán juzgar por Alta Traición.

Pero no puedo dejar que caiga en sus manos… solo espero… que nadie se dé cuenta de nada… ojalá que no… si un perito pone sus manos… será el fin….

**20 de Abril de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

La actitud rusa es cada vez más hostil contra USA. Estoy preocupada… no dudo que usarán el maletín falso y no tendré otro remedio que usar el verdadero en consecuencia… no quiero…

Si presiono ese botón… este mundo llegará a su fin… las consecuencias son terribles… y mi pequeño Finn todavía no sabe nada de esto… casi no me ve…

Sé que esto va a acabar mal… sólo tengo… que salvarme… a mi… y a mi hijo…

Necesito… el programa de Criogenia Ruso… sólo necesito… traer a alguien que sea capaz antes que esos burócratas del gobierno...

**3 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Simon Petrikov… ese hombre, un agente de Estados Unidos infiltrado en Rusia, que se hace pasar por anticuario… es el tipo que puede poner a funcionar el programa de Criogenia. Lo han traído de nuevo en vista de las tensiones diplomáticas.

Ha dicho que ha logrado la criogenia de animales mamíferos… si todo se va al diablo… es la única oportunidad que mi hijo viva…

Sólo espero equivocarme…

**15 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Rusia ha hundido un portaviones Americano en el Medio Oriente. Las tensiones ya son graves. Los rusos se excusan de que el portaviones entró en sus ejercicios militares. En la televisión se habla de represalias graves contra Rusia… incluso se ha hablado de una posible guerra.

La opinión pública está indignada… sólo espero… que no hagan lo que creo… por favor…

**20 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

El presidente ha usado la maleta falsa. A disparado un misil de la estación espacial con destino a la India, uno de los países que apoya a Rusia en esta escaramuza. No tengo más remedio que presionar el botón en la original… a todos… lo siento…

Yo soy la mujer… que ha empezado a destruir su mundo…

**21 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Rusia ha declarado la guerra a Estados Unidos. En lo que respecta a la India, la ciudad de Nueva Delhi ha sido totalmente destruida. Rusia ha anunciado que hará prevalecer su derecho y a destruido las bases americanas en Medio Oriente.

El mundo está en su peor hora… y todo es por mi culpa…

**22 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Estados Unidos ha decidido usar su propio arsenal nuclear. La explosión de Nueva Delhi ha provocado que China firme un pacto de no Agresión con Rusia producto de la nube radioactiva. Tenemos que convencerlos de que ha sido un ataque Ruso… porque si China se involucra… esto va a ir a peor. Rusia ha seguido atacando con misiles de largo alcance. Las bases Americanas en Japón han sido destruidas.

Estados Unidos planea responder a esta provocación… ya no hay nada que hacer…

**25 de Mayo de 1998**

**(Washington D.C, Estados Unidos)**

Ya toda la cúpula presidencial ha sido evacuada a un lugar desconocido. Estados Unidos ha disparado armamento nuclear contra San Petersburgo. El mundo está en pánico… muchos países ya han anunciado que apoyarán a Rusia. La ONU llama a la paz… pero nadie les cree.

Estoy segura que el próximo objetivo será en tierras Americanas.

Simon Petrikov ha dicho que el único sitio seguro para la Criogenia, es en los Montes Urales. Tenemos que ir hacia allá y rápido… él dice que hay un búnker abandonado de la Guerra Fría. Espero que siga abandonado…

**1 de Junio de 1998**

**(Montes Urales, Rusia)**

Estoy en algún lugar en los Montes Urales, cerca de donde estaría la Mina de Platino. Hay un búnker, pero ya no sabemos mucho… lo único que supe en el Jet de Emergencia en el que nos fuimos directos, sin escalas ni paradas… que Rusia había disparado contra Miami.

Se viene una guerra nuclear… todos dispararán contra todos… la radiación se extiende… sólo creo que aquí estaremos a salvo…

**4 de Junio de 1998**

**(Montes Urales, Rusia)**

Estados Unidos como país ya no existe. Después de que Rusia disparó contra Washington D.C, hemos oído que han ocurrido ataques contra Moscú y contra Pekín. Por su parte otros países siguen disparando armamento nuclear. Ya no hay ningún lugar a donde irse ahora…

Simon Petrikov está por completar el proyecto… pero no sé si quiero vivir más…

**6 de Junio de 2008**

**(Montes Urales, Rusia)**

Esto es horrible… Ekaterimburgo fue destruida por armas nucleares… y ahora la radiación nos ha afectado. Ya no hay tiempo que perder… Simon Petrikov está muerto… o al menos desapareció. Así que sólo estoy yo… he iniciado los preparativos para poner a Finn en criogenia… no tiene ni 2 años de vida… pero es la única forma de que viva. Tendré que sellar el búnker para protegerlo de las radiaciones.

Veo una nube en forma de champiñón en el cielo… tal vez esa sea la forma en la que denomine a todo esto… la Guerra de los Champiñones… no hay forma más irónica de describirlo.

Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto… he programado el sensor para que se abra después de que se normalice el nivel de radiaciones… que es alto…

Por el momento… ya empecé a perder el pelo…

**16 de Junio de 2008**

**(Montes Urales, Rusia)**

No puedo conseguir información del exterior. Lo único que tengo conmigo es la maleta. Lo único que encuentran los sensores es radiación. Asumo que la Guerra Nuclear ya ha devastado a todo el mundo… y si no es así, se tardará poco en que la radiación rodee el mundo. He empezado a toser sangre… es el fin…

Ni me voy a molestar en intentar salvarme… acabo de sellar el bunker y este diario quedará en él con la maleta… es mi dote para Finn.

Debí haber destruido la maleta… pero sólo Finn es el único que podrá poner orden al mundo o usar los misiles para volver todo a su normalidad…

Ya no puedo seguir… es hora de morir… adiós Finn… lo único que soy… es una bruja… una mujer que no puede morir las veces suficientes para expiar sus pecados…

Quiera Dios que el mundo en el que despiertes… de aquí a… 100… o 1000 años… sea diferente… y no haya pasado todo esto por mi culpa. Adiós mi niño… tal vez tu madre nunca debió de existir.

En los Montes Urales, el 16 de Junio de 2008, Año 0 de la Guerra de los Champiñones.

Eva Montorfani.


End file.
